Xvg-xxx Vagan Gear
|image=Vagan-gear.png;Front Vagan Gear Rear.png;Rear Vagan-gear-sid.png;Vagan Gear Sid (Front) Vagan Gear Sid Rear.png;Vagan Gear Sid (Rear) MSAG42 VAGAN GEAR SID (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |usertype=X-Rounder |type=Suit |OfficialName=Vagan Gear ヴェイガンギア |designation=xvg-xxx |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game), Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~49~49, |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Zera Gins |height=31.0 |emptyweight=231.9 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in torso with 360° monitor display |armaments=Delta Gazer 2 x Heat Blade 6 x Beam Rifle/Beam Saber~Vagan Gear Sid ? x Feather Missile~Vagan Gear Sid ? x Dark Feather~Vagan Gear Sid |SpecEquip=Invisible Umbrella Stealth System~Vagan Gear Sid Self Repair System~Vagan Gear Sid }} The is Vagan's ultimate mobile suit appearing in the final episode of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Universe Accel and Cosmic Drive. It is piloted by Zera Gins. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Vagan Gear is the oldest of Vagan mobile suits built with Colony Nation Wars-era technology."Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Mechanic & World", Futabasha, March 2, 2013. ISBN 978-4-575-46472-6 Its design influence the development of later Vagan MS. At a towering height of 31m, it dwarfs even the largest of all Vagan mobile suits, and is more comparable to Sid in height. The Vagan Gear is armed with a "Delta Gazer" beam cannon on its tail and two heat blades on its forearms. The Vagan Gear can combine with Sid, allowing it to use all of the latter's weapons, stealth system and self-repairing capabilities. This combined form is known as 'Vagan Gear Sid'. Armaments ;*Delta Gazer :A powerful beam cannon built into the Vagan Gear's flexible tail. ;*Heat Blade :A hook-shaped blade mounted on each forearms, they can be heated and able to slice apart Vagan and Federation mobile suits with one swing. ;*Beam Rifle/Beam Saber :After Vagan Gear combined with Sid to form Vagan Gear Sid, it has access to the six articulated beam rifles stored on Sid's wings. They shoot beams that can change their course of fire, making them hard to evade and also enable multi-directional attacks. The beams can also be emitted continuously for a limited amount of time, allowing them to function as makeshift whips. The power of these beams is enough to destroy any mobile suit or battleship with ease. Each beam rifle can also emit a beam saber for close combat. ;*Feather Missile :The Vagan Gear Sid mounts sixteen missile launchers on the top part of its wings. These feather missiles can lock on to their targets and track their movements. The feather missiles can only be used after the formation of Vagan Gear Sid. ;*Dark Feather Special Equipment & Features ;*Invisible Umbrella Stealth System :Originating from Sid, the Vagan Gear Sid can use this system to vanish and reappear in battle. ;*Self Repair System :Sid has the ability to repair itself and it is passed on to Vagan Gear Sid. History For more info on the Vagan Gear, go to Zera Gins's page. Variant ;*Vagan Gear Sid :The Vagan Gear combines with a repaired Sid on its back, forming "Vagan Gear Sid". Picture Gallery Vagan Gear.jpg|Front and Rear view of the Vagan Gear & Vagan Gear Sid Vagan_Gear_Info_Sheet.png Vagan_Gear_Sid_Info_Sheet.png 120716105522b66c9aa072bc1c.jpg|Vagan Gear's silhouette in the fourth opening vagan gear head close-up.jpg|Head close-up VG Delta Gazer.jpg|Delta Gazer Vagan Gear SID Close Up.jpg VG Heat Hooks.jpg|Heat Blades VGS Beam Cannon`s.jpg|Beam Rifles VGS Beam Saber.jpg|Beam Saber AGE-FX vs Vagan Gear.jpg|Vagan Gear Sid vs AGE-FX Vagan-Gear-062.jpg Vagan-Gear-063.jpg Img vagan-gear.jpg Img vagan-gear-sid.jpg vagan gear carddass.png Vagan Gear Sid Carddass.png Notes & Trivia *In the ''Gundam AGE'' video game, the Vagan Gear is seen shooting its "Delta Gazer" from its chest instead of the tail. Video games are consider non-canon, therefore this does not reflect the official anime representation. *The Vagan Gear is the only Vagan mobile suit to have a torso-mounted cockpit instead of the standard head-mounted cockpit. *The Vagan Gear appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost as one of the new boss units, with Sid already combined with it. Upon its destruction, Sid will immediately detach from the Vagan Gear and flee before the machine explodes. References External links